


Syo X Otoya Mpreg - Hiroki Kurutoki's Birth

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: "It had been around two years since Syo Kurusu and Otoya Ittoki had started dating in secret. The only people who knew of their relationship, aside from themselves were; the other members of their idol group Starish, Syo's parents, Kaoru Kurusu and the members of Quartet Night.Since they had began dating each other, the two boys had been very careful to protect their identities from the public as well as their personal relationship in order to avoid the media getting involved and losing their idol careers due to Shining Saotome's no romance rule.They did this by disguising themselves in public, hanging out in some of the more quieter places in Japan and creating fake names when asked about their identities in everyday situations, occasionally with the help of locals who already knew them very well and understood their situation.However, quite recently, Syo Kurusu found himself in both a shocking and almost completely unheard of situation... he was pregnant!"Image (c) ilitiaforever (this image was drawn as a commission for me by her and she gave me her permission to use it)





	1. Part 1

Syo questioned his doctors many times on how it was even possible, since he thought that he was born 100% male, but he soon came to the realisation that he had seen many strange feminine-like anatomy upon his body for quite a while now but never really questioned it as said parts were so minutely feminine to him at the time. As the fetus was developing inside of him, however, Syo soon began to notice these feminine features of his much more prominently.

For a few weeks after finding out, Syo was petrified of both his situation and what Otoya's reaction would be once he found out about it.

Unluckily enough, Otoya and the other members of Starish had noticed that Syo was acting strangely as well as being very unsociable. He was missing rehearsals for concerts, excusing himself from photoshoots and costume fittings, making up excuses for not wanting to attend dinner and drink-based events and hadn't turned up for his Prince of Fighting auditions for a few days.

Otoya was soon worried sick about his boyfriend and confronted Syo one day, asking him what was wrong. Syo consistently told Otoya that he was fine but after being asked many times, the young blonde eventually gave in and broke down into tears as he explained everything; the fact that he kept getting nauseous, couldn't eat as much as he normally could and occasionally suffered from muscle pains.

Otoya was afraid of the symptoms and told Syo to see the doctor but the young blonde simply told him, through tearful eyes, that he was pregnant.

At first Otoya was incredibly confused and thought that Syo was joking but once he saw how terrified Syo looked and how much he was crying, he knew that he was truly telling the truth. Otoya was both deeply concerned about Syo and over the moon about the news that he was going to be a father.

Since that day, 6 months ago, Otoya promised Syo that he would always be there for him no matter what and he would protect him and their baby from any harm.

\----------------------------------

Now, 6 months later, Syo's pregnancy bump was very obvious and he was struggling to find any clothes which fitted him, nor looked stylish on his new form. To add further insult to injury, Syo was also finding it difficult to be able to perform simple everyday tasks, without the assistance of his boyfriend, which annoyed the young blonde greatly, due to not being able to follow his usual active lifestyle.

\------------------------------------

One morning in Tokyo, Syo was fast asleep in his and Otoya's bed, wearing only a long white shirt, which fitted snugly around his pregnancy bump. Small groaning noises left the young blonde's mouth as he shuffled around a bit within the bed, in an attempt to get more comfortable.

The young red-head, who had woken up much earlier that morning, let out a small chuckle as he snuck inside the bedroom and knelt down beside Syo, whispering softly to him.

_"Syo-chan...~?"_

Syo pouted slightly as his sleep was interrupted and he let out a small groan as he slowly turned to face Otoya, opening his eyes halfway.

"Mnn... what is it, Otoya...?"

As soon as Syo had opened his eyes completely, he was met by a sunny smile from his boyfriend, who was staring at him lovingly with his cheek resting in the palm of his hand.

"Sorry to wake you, Syo-chan... but it's time to wake up, beautiful~"

Syo continues to pout as he soon turns back onto his opposite side, facing away from Otoya.

"... n-no breakfast y-yet, I'm still tired."

Otoya tutted and shakes his head a bit as he gently pulled part of the bed cover away from Syo.

"Come on you, I made pancakes...~"

Syo shivered a bit from the covers being pulled off him and was about to answer back but he soon blushed as he heard his belly rumble loudly in hunger and sighed in defeat.

"... fine."

Otoya lets out a small chuckle as he leaned over to Syo and places a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"Aww, why do you keep pouting, Syo-chan? I know it's super cute when you do it, but still...~"

Syo puffs out his cheeks a bit as he looks at Otoya with an angered expression.

"Hey! What did I tell you about calling me cute?!"

Otoya looks down at the floor with a guilty expression.

"S-sorry, Syo..."

The short blond-haired male pouted a bit but soon looked at Otoya with a guilty expression also as he reached a hand out to gently caress Otoya's cheek with his hand.

"No, it's _my_ fault. I'm sorry, Otoya, I'm just so tired and sore... and the lil' one won't stop kicking me."

Otoya looks back up at Syo and smiles a little as he sits on the bed beside him.

"It's alright, Syo-chan... is there anything I can do to help...?"

Syo slowly began to sit up from his laying down position and Otoya gently takes his hand to help him.

"Hmm, w-well... I guess maybe you could-- ahh!"

Before Syo could finish his sentence, he soon begans to clutch onto his belly and grits his teeth as he felt a strong pain pulsing through his body. Seeing this, Otoya quickly goes to the blonde's aid by gently holding his hand in a comforting manner, but fear is written all over his face.

"Syo-chan, are you okay?!"

A few second pass by and Syo inhales and exhales deeply before he soon begins to regain his composure. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Otoya with a small smile as he gently taps Otoya's hand with his free one.

"I-I'm okay, Otoya, don't worry... t-the baby just decided to kick me pretty hard and it caught me a bit off-guard."

Otoya let out a relieved sigh but gently rubbed Syo's back with his free hand, as he was still worried for the blonde.

"A-are you sure you're alright...?"

Syo smiles and nods as he gently rubs his belly and looks down at it.

"I'm positive. The lil' one's not due for another three days anyway..."

Otoya returns the smile and gently places his hand on top of Syo's.

"A-alright... as long as you're sure..."

Before Syo could respond, he soon lets out a small gasp as the baby kicks him once again, but in a much less painful manner. Otoya grinned proudly as he noticed a very slight jolt in Syo's belly and lifts his shirt in order to get a closer look at the bump.

The red-head soon leaned down and sighed contently as he gently rested his head upon Syo's bump.

"Shh, it's alright little one... daddy's here~"

Otoya smiles softly as he gently rubs Syo's belly whilst pressing his ear up against it. Suddenly, Otoya lets out a small yelp as he feels the baby kick once again.

"Wow~! He's really kicking now, huh~?"

Syo nods and smiles contently as he feels Otoya's cheek against his bare belly and soon reaches down to run his fingers through Otoya's locks.

"You think its a boy, honey...~?"

Otoya grinned as he looks up at Syo, his cheek still resting against his bump.

"Hehe, I just have this feeling that it might be a boy for some reason~"

Syo lets out a small chuckle as he leans his head back against the pillow behind him.

"Strangely enough, I've actually been sensing that it's a boy too lately...~"

"Ah, really~?"

Syo nods as he smiles and lets out a contented sigh.

"I can't believe that our little one will be here soon. It seems like only yesterday that I found out that I was pregnant..."

Otoya grins as he places a gentle kiss onto Syo's bump.

"Yeah, it's weird how fast time goes by. You excited, sweetie...? I sure am~"

Syo lets out a small chuckle as he looks down at his bump.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the lil' one, but... I-I'm also really nervous. W-what if something goes wrong...?"

Otoya gently takes Syo's hand into his own and kisses it tenderly.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure everything will be okay. You'll be at the hospital with doctors and nurses to help you... and I'll be there too, of course. You and the baby will be fine...~"

Syo lets out a small sigh of relief as his nervous frown soon turns back into a contented smile.

"Thanks, honey...~"

Otoya slowly begins to stand up before leaning over to kiss Syo's lips in a tender manner.

"Now, how about I give you your breakfast in bed today~? My treat for you being such a super mummy~"

Syo returns the kiss before pulling away and letting out a small chuckle.

"That sounds lovely... thank you, honey~"


	2. Part 2

Once Syo had finished his breakfast, he licks his lips and places the empty plate down next to him.

"That was really tasty~! Thanks, honey~"

Otoya chuckles as he puts down the book he was reading and walks over to Syo.

"Hehe, no problem... I bet the baby enjoyed it too~"

Syo chuckles as he looks down at his belly and gently rubs it.

"He sure did... I think he's gonna be a little sweet-tooth for sure~"

Otoya grins as he leans over and kisses Syo's cheek before picking up his plate and taking it back to the kitchen. As he puts it back, however, he soon frowns a bit and enters back into the bedroom.

"Darn it... I'm sorry sweetie, but I need to go and get some more supplies for the baby. I forgot to get some bottles the other day..."

Syo frowns a bit but soon lets out a small chuckle as he looks down at his bump.

"Your silly daddy is always forgetting things...~"

Otoya pouts a little but soon notices Syo let out a small yawn. He chuckles a bit and gently pulls the bed cover back over the young blond before gently kissing his forehead.

"I think you should be sleeping, mummy~ I'll go and get the bottles, don't you worry...~"

The young blond pouts and crosses his arms in response as Otoya tucks him in.

"H-hey, I'm not a child! Y-you can't tell me what to--" 

Syo soon lets out another, even bigger yawn. 

"... alright, alright, I'll have a little rest."

The red-head chuckles as he watches Syo slowly begin to close his eyes and pulls the curtains back across.

As Syo settled down to his and Otoya's soft plush bed to rest, he smiled contently, nuzzling his head into the pillows below him. Otoya leaned down and gently kissed Syo's lips before pulling away and whispering to him.

_"I'll be back in a bit, my sweet. Don't you move now, just get plenty of rest, okay...~?"_

The red-head let out a small chuckle as he heard Syo let out a small 'mmm' noise in response and left out of the door, closing it behind him.

\-------------------

Around fifteen minutes later, the young blond groans and opens his eyes around halfway as he starts to feel the familiar discomfort of his baby kicking. He gently places a hand onto his bump and rubs it in an attempt to cal down the baby.

"E-easy, sweetheart... mummy needs to rest."

The feeling soon subsides and Syo lets out a small sigh of relief as he closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep. 

\-------------------

Another five minutes pass by and Syo soon begins to feel his body tense up. He grits his teeth and slowly begins to sit up as the baby kicks him once again, causing him to awaken from his sleep.

Several whimpering and wincing sounds soon leave the young blond's lips as he slowly moves himself into a more comfortable position on the bed. He closes his eyes and begins to breath in and out, slowly, in an attempt to calm himself down. 

"I-it's alright, Syo... c-calm down. Y-you probably j-just have a bit of indigestion again, that's all..."

Once the pain had subsided, Syo slowly began to get out of bed and groans in discomfort as he places a hand onto the wall next to him to keep himself up-right. 

Another kick...

The young blond whimpers and grits his teeth as he leans back against the wall and places a hand onto his bump. He looks down at it as the kicking stops and lets out a sigh of relief as he slowly moves back towards the bed. 

However, just when Syo thought that the pain had finally gone, he lets out a loud yell as he feels a hard contraction hit him suddenly. He clutches onto his bump and shakily begins to walk back over to the bed, sitting down upon it as the contraction begins to fade.

He nervously looks down at his bump and gently begins to rub it as small panting noises soon left his lips.

"I-it c-can't be... n-not now. No! I know for sure that it isn't that time yet. You don't need to worry, Syo..."


	3. Part 3

The young blond sighs contently as he slowly lays back onto the bed and looks up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, in order to distract himself from the pain. He smiles a bit as he admires the many crystals which adorned it.

"Heh... I never realised how beautiful our chandelier wa-- AHH!!"

Suddenly, and without warning, Syo feels an extremely painful contraction and keels forward to clutch onto his belly. He lets out a loud yell and leans his head back against the pillow as tears soon threatened to leave his eyes.

As the pain subsides, Syo lays back onto the bed beneath him and begins to sob as he clutches helplessly onto his bump.

"N-no, it can't be... w-why... w-why now...?"

As the young blond sobbed from the pain, another strong contraction hits him and he holds onto his bump helplessly as he attempts to yell for help but his voice was now too weak due to the pain.

"O-Otoya... p-please... help me!!"

Syo looked around the room but soon began to panic as he remembered that Otoya had gone out to the store. He sniffled and soon felt his tears leave his eyes as he began to shiver in fear. 

The young blond looked down at his bump and soon let out a small gasp as he felt a wet sensation forming on the bed below him. He shakily pulled away part of his long shirt and felt his entire body freeze at the sight below him... his water had broke and formed a puddle on the bedsheet.

"_S-shit..._ n-no... n-not now, p-please... OTOYA, HELP ME!!"

As Syo continued to yell for help and cry, Otoya, who had just returned from the store, gasped as he heard Syo's weakened voice coming from the room.

"S-someone please, help me!!"

The redhead pressed his ear up against the door and shouted through the keyhole, hoping he would hear him.

"W-what the...?! Syo, are you alright?!"

Syo panted as he turned to face the door as he shakily held a hand out and forced out a yell with his last drop of energy.

"O-OTOYA HELP ME, PLEASE!!"

Otoya shoved the door open with his arm and gasped from the sight ahead of him. There, in front of him, was Syo crying as he laid across the bed, which was now slightly wet, both with his sweat and amniotic fluid. The young blond's expression showed a look of pure fear as he looked up at the red-head.

Otoya began to panic and threw his bags onto the ground as he ran straight to Syo's side, gently taking his hand into his own.

"Shh, i-it's alright, sweetie... I'm here, I'm here!"

Syo sobbed as he clung onto Otoya's hand and looked down at his bump as he began to speak in a shaken voice, small gasping and panting noises occasionally interrupting his speech.

"O-Otoya... b-baby... c-coming...!"

Otoya nodded quickly as he understood and immediately grabbed his phone out of his pocket to call an ambulance.

"D-don't worry, sweetie... I'm gonna call an ambulance!"

Syo quickly grabbed Otoya's wrist and shook his head as he looked down at his belly.

"N-no! T-too late... I-I think I'm already-- AHHH!!"

Otoya quickly began to type in their doctor's number and called it whilst holding onto Syo's hand.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm gonna try our doctor instead! H-he should be able to come over and help!"

The young blond whimpered helplessly and soon let out another loud yell as a painful contraction hits him once again. He felt the need to push and did so as he tightened his grip around Otoya's hand, yelling out as he pushed.

"OTOYA, IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH!!"

As Otoya waited anxiously for the doctor to answer her phone, he leaned down and gently kissed Syo's cheek as he tried, but ultimately was failing at, keeping Syo calm.

"I-I know, sweetie, I know... d-don't worry, everything's gonna be alright!"

The young blond pants and nods as he looks over to Otoya. He soon noticed a panicked expression on the red-head's face and whimpers in fear.

"T-then why do you look so scared?!"

Otoya gently strokes Syo's hand and speaks in a shaken voice as he feels himself become just as scared as the young blond was.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry...! I-I'm trying to stay calm, I-I really am... b-but I just can't!"

Syo whimpers as he was about respond but he soon tightens his grip on Otoya's hand as he feels another contraction hit him. He yells out as he pushes and turns to face the red-head, looking at him with a fearful expression.

"I-I'M SO SCARED, OTOYA!!"

Otoya, who was terrified of the current situation, simply whimpered and gritted his teeth as Syo squeezed his hand, unsure about what to do. 

"I-it'll be alright, sweetie... t-trust me! T-the doctor will be here soon..."

\---------------------------

Otoya turned to the door and sighed in relief as he heard it being opened and a doctor soon came running into the room.

"Syo-chan! Are you alright?!"

Syo and Otoya shared a gasp as they noticed a familiar figure at the door.

"Kaoru?! W-what are you doing here?!"

Kaoru smiled softly as he ran over to Syo and kneeled down beside him before gently holding his hand.

"One of my colleagues told me that you were giving birth, Syo-chan... and I wanted to be here for you. Your doctor is off sick today, so I asked if I could come instead... I-I hope that's okay...?"

Syo breathed deeply as he felt another contraction coming and shakily stuttered his younger brother's name.

"K-Kaoru..."

Otoya gulped a little as he gently rubbed Syo's other hand to keep him calm.

"H-have you ever dealt with births before...?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded as he released took out some items from his equipment bag.

"Yes, I've supervised and delivered quite a few, believe it or not... and you think I'd want to miss the birth of my little niece or nephew~?"

Syo smiled up at his brother weakly before letting out a pain-filled yell, causing Otoya and Kaoru to immediately tend to Syo's needs.

Kaoru gently placed a hand onto Syo's belly as he used the other to lift the bed cover, in order to get a better view of the baby.

"Okay, Big Brother, it's time! Don't worry though, everything will be alright..."

\-----------------------------------

Many hours passed by, painfully slowly. 

The room was filled with the sounds of agony, coming from the young blond, but also with sounds of encouragement, coming from his supportive boyfriend and younger brother. 

_"I can see the head, Syo-chan~! You're doing really well~! Two more pushes should do it!"_

_"You can do it, sweetie! Just a bit more...!"_

Soon enough, the baby's head began to crown and at was at this moment that the young blond felt the urge to move into a more comfortable position. He looked up at Kaoru with an exhausted expression and pants as he tries to speak in his weakened voice.

"K-Kaoru... p-please... I-I need to... m-move. M-more... comfortable... p-position..."

Despite missing out many words from his sentence, Kaoru understood his older brother's request and nodded his head in response. He then turned to Otoya with a somewhat serious expression now present on his face.

"Otoya, I may need your help with this..."

The red-head immediately looked as though he was standing to attention as his back straightened and he nodded in response. It seemed that the past few hours had helped Otoya to gain his composure and become much more attentive to Syo's needs. As such, Otoya was willing to help out any way he could to ensure the safety of Syo and their baby.

The young blond slowly began to sit up, wincing in pain as he felt just how heavy the baby was and how uncomfortable it felt to have it crowning.

"It's alright, Syo-chan, take your time..."

As Syo was fully sat up, Kaoru gently took one of his arms and motioned to Otoya to take his other arm. Both Otoya and the blond-haired doctor gently began to help Syo get into his wanted position. 

Once Syo had moved into an 'all-fours' position, he gripped onto the bedsheet below him and yelled out as he felt himself need to push once again, though this time the feeling was much more immediate to him.

\--------------------------

After many more pain-filled screams and moments with Otoya frantically running between rooms to grab towels and blankets, Syo uses the remainder of his energy to push. The young blond soon felt a sudden sense of immense relief as his baby had finally entered into the world.

Syo let out a small sigh as he felt his hands give out from under him. This causes his body to fall, comfortably, back onto the bed, where he promptly embraces the comfort of his pillow.

The room went silent for only a few seconds, before the familiar sound of a newborn's cry soon filled the room.

A bright and cheerful grin appeared across Otoya's face as he leaned in to kiss Syo's lips, his eyes watering just a little.

"Y-you did it, sweetie, you really did it~!"

Syo panted as he slowly lifts his head to look up at the red-head, a look of exhaustion spread across his sweat-ridden face.

"I... I d-did...?"

Otoya nodded, excitedly, as he kneeled down on the ground beside the bed, gently intertwining his fingers with Syo's.

"Y-you did so well, sweetie... so well~!"

Kaoru, who was positioned beneath Syo with a towel, smiled down at the crying newborn in his arms, in a tender manner, before turning to Otoya and Syo.

"Congratulations, Syo-chan, Otoyan... it's a boy~! I... I have an adorable little nephew~!"


	4. Part 4 (Final)

Otoya, who was still kneeling beside the bed, grinned with excitement as he leaned down and kissed Syo's slender fingers.

"Did you hear that, sweetie~? It's a boy! Just like we thought it would be...~"

The young blond panted in exhaustion as he looked up at Otoya and gave him a weakened smile.

"I-is he... as b-beautiful... as you...~?"

Otoya lets out a small chuckle as he looks over to Kaoru, seeing a tiny bundle in his arms as well as hearing him cooing to the little newborn.

"You're just the cutest little boy, aren't you~?"

The young red-head let out another small chuckle as he overheard Kaoru's voice.

"I can't quite see him yet, sweetie... but, yes, I imagine that he is just as beautiful as you~"

Kaoru reaches over to his medical scissors and gently cuts the tiny newborn's cord before cleaning him up and carrying him over to the boys.

"It's time to see your mummy and daddy, little nephew...~"

As Otoya speaks to his lover, in comforting tones, he soon hears the sound of his son's whimpers and whines, which causes him to turn his head.

Right at that moment, Otoya felt the happiest he had ever been. A huge sunny smile covered his face as looked down at his tiny newborn son.

The tiny boy's skintone was quite dark in comparison to his parents' and his hair was a gradient of faded reds, oranges and yellows. Many of his facial features closely resembled his father's, but his eyes were exactly like his mother's.

"L-look at him, Syo-chan... he's beautiful~"

Syo slowly lifted his head and turned to the side, seeing his little newborn kicking his feet and letting out small whimpering sounds. A proud, yet overwhelmed, grin soon appeared across the young blond's face as he shakily reached out a hand to touch the little boy's cheek.

"Y-you're just as gorgeous as your daddy, little one...~"

As Syo touched the little boy's cheek, he responded by gently wrapping his tiny hand around the young blond's finger, causing his eyes to go soft.

"Oh, O-Otoya... he's perfect...~"

Kaoru lets out a small sniffle as he felt himself becoming overwhelmed with emotions also. He soon noticed the little boy begin to sob and gently hands the little newborn to Otoya with a soft smile.

"Something tells me that he needs a cuddle...~"

Otoya chuckles as he holds the little boy close to his chest, almost as if he could be snatched away from him at any moment, and looks down at him with a softened expression, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

The little boy shivers as he attempts to nuzzle himself against Otoya's chest for warmth. The red-head frowns a little as he notices him shivering and responds by reaching down and taking a blanket from the ground. He gently wraps it around the little boy and rocks him back and forth in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright... daddy's here, little one...~"

As the tiny newborn began to settle, Otoya looked down at Syo in worry as he noticed him panting and shivering uncontrollably.

"Sweetie...? Are you alright...?"

The young blond looked up at Otoya as he was about to respond but instead he simple gave the red-head a weak smile before resting his head down onto the pillow, looking noticeably exhausted.

Otoya began to panic as he gently took one of Syo's hands into his own.

"S-Syo-chan, w-what's wrong...?!"

Kaoru immediately turned to his older brother and gently feels his forehead before checking the pulse on his wrist. Otoya waited with baited breath as the young blond also checked his pulse.  
Kaoru soon let out a small sigh of relief as he turned back to Otoya and smiles softly, speaking to him in a soothing voice.

"It's alright, Otoya... it seems that he's just feeling very tired from the birth. His breathing, temperature and pulse are all normal..."

Otoya sighed in relief as he looked down at the young blond with a soft smile.

"Thank goodness..."

Syo smiles and sighs contently as he looks up at Otoya before shakily reaching out a hand to touch the little newborn's cheek.

"D-don't worry, sweetie, I'm okay...~"

The tiny newborn whimpered softly as he struggled to get comfortable in Otoya's arms and wriggled around, causing Otoya to frown a bit as he looked down at him.

"Are you alright, little one...?"

Kaoru gently placed the back of his fingers against the newborn's cheek and soon looks up at Otoya with a slightly concerned expression.

"I think it's for the best that we dress him... he feels a little bit cold."

The redhead continued to frown as he slowly stood up from the ground and walked over to the other side of the bed. He laid down a blanket before laying Hiro upon it and then turned to grab some baby supplies, which were originally meant to be taken to the hospital; mainly baby clothes, blankets and diapers.

The tiny newborn whimpered and whined in discomfort and Otoya soon leaned over to kiss the little boy's forehead before smiling down at him, warmly.

"It's ok, sweetie... we're going to get you all cosy and warm, okay~?"

As Otoya was dressing the little newborn, Kaoru assisted Syo into getting back into his original seated position on the bed. He then pulled the covers back over him before giving his forehead a gentle kiss.

"I-I'm so proud of you, Syo-chan... you did so well~"

Syo smiled in response and let out a small yawn before looking up at his little brother.

"T-thank you, Kaoru... I-I couldn't have done it without you and Otoya~"

Otoya soon walked over, carrying the tiny bundle in his arms with a beaming smile on his face.

"It's time to see mummy now, sweetie...~"

Syo slowly held out his hands as he smiled up at Otoya, feeling relieved to finally be able to hold his baby for the first time.

"Come here, sweetheart...~"

The tiny baby scrunched up his face a bit as he was handed over to his mother, causing Otoya to chuckle as he sits down beside Syo and gently caresses the little boy's hair.

"He has your pouty face, sweetie~"

Kaoru let out a small chuckle as he looked down at the little newborn.

"Hehe, he really does~!"

Syo smirked a bit as he looked up at Otoya and Kaoru whilst rocking the little newborn in his arms.

"Hey, I don't pout that much, you two... you agree with me, don't you sweetheart~?"

As if on cue, the little boy lets out a small squeaking noise, causing Syo to chuckle as he leans down to nuzzle his nose against the little newborn's.

"You're already so clever, little angel...~!"

The little newborn soon wiggles his nose slightly as he begins to react more to his mother's presence. He soon lets out a tiny yawn and gently rubs his eyes with his mitten-covered hands, causing Syo to swoon over him, lovingly.

"Oh, you are just so beautiful, aren't you~? Yes you are, yes you are...~"

As the little boy continued to perform very subtle actions, Syo began to talk to him in a cooey, baby-like voice before kissing him, very gently, on his nose.

The young red-head chuckles softly as he leans over and places a gentle kiss onto the corner of Syo's lips.

"He sure is...~"

The young blonde smiled contently as he returned the kiss before looking down at the tiny newborn in his arms and gently rubbing his tiny hand. As the tiny baby instinctively gripped onto Syo's finger, the young blond frowned in concern as he was able to notice just how small his son's hands were.

Otoya noticed the frown on his lover's face and gently rubbed his back.

"What's wrong, sweetie...?"

"H-he... he looks a lot smaller than I expected. I-is he gonna be okay, Kaoru...?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded as he began to pack away his medical equipment.

"It is very common for some babies to be born slightly smaller than average, Syo-chan... especially in this unique case. All of his vital signs are very healthy though, so, don't worry~"

Syo sighs in relief as he looks down at the little newborn but soon lets out a small gasp as he notices his eyes, slowly beginning to open.

"O-Otoya, K-Kaoru, look... he's opening his eyes~!"

Otoya and Kaoru looked down in wonder as the tiny infant's eyes fluttered a bit before slowly opening to around halfway.

All three males shared a collective gasp as they looked at each other before looking back down at the baby.

"Aww, he has your eyes, Syo-chan~!"

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute~!"

As the tiny boy opened his bright blue eyes, he looked up with a slightly curious expression, letting out small cooing sounds as he turned his head slightly to look up at Otoya before motioning his head back towards Syo.

"Hi cutie, I'm your daddy...~"

"I'm your mummy... and this is your Uncle Kaoru~"

Kaoru grinned proudly as he gave the baby a little wave.

The tiny boy coos and rubs his eyes with his hands before a small smile appears on his face.  
Otoya and Kaoru let out a small squealing sound as they both notice the little boy's smile.

"Aww, he's smiling at us~!"

"So cute~!"

Syo lets out a small chuckle as he looks up at Otoya and kisses his cheek.

"He has your beautiful smile, sweetie~"

Kaoru giggles as he looked down at the tiny baby boy and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I've always been told that a pretty little smile is a good sign in a newborn... it means that they've already grown very attached to you~"

As Otoya and Syo chuckle amongst themselves, their little boy soon lets out a small whimper as he begins to feel hungry.

Syo gently rocks the little boy as he looks down at him.

"What's wrong, sweetpea?"

Kaoru soon looked down at the tiny infant and a smile soon appears on his face.

"I think it might be time for his first feeding...~"

The young blonde continues to rock the little boy as he looks up at Otoya before turning back to Kaoru.

"But... h-how do we make the milk and everything? D-do we even have the right type of-- a-ah!"

Otoya and Kaoru soon looked down at Syo as he yelped and let out a collective gasp as they noticed a strange, yet adorable, sight.

The young red-head stared down at the little boy in shock as Syo looked back up at him with an expression of pure embarrassment and confusion.

"W-whoa, but how...?!"

Kaoru, however, simply smiled sweetly as he watched the scene play out.

"Aww, how sweet~!"

The young blond blushed a deep shade of red as he looks down at his little boy, noticing that he was suckling from one of his nipples.

"H-how is this possible? I'm not a girl!"

Kaoru giggled as he sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Well, when you become pregnant your body starts to change in certain ways, Syo-chan. Your chest becomes larger and you are able to produce milk, no matter the gender of the mother."

Syo continues to blush as he looks down at the tiny bundle and a small smile soon appears on his face.

"It is a strange feeling, but at least the lil' one's hunger will go away now..."

Otoya chuckles as he leans down to kiss the little boy's forehead as he nurses.

"I have to admit that it's cute watching him feed off you, sweetie..."

Kaoru nodded as he leaned over to get a slightly closer look.

"Very cute~!"

Syo chuckles as he gently holds the little bundle closer.

"Otoya... what should we call our little angel~?"

The red-head frowned a bit as he attempted to think of a name.

"Hmm, well... I think that the best of our names for a boy was Hiroki~"

Syo lets out a small chuckle as he gently caresses Hiroki's hair.

"I like that name too... our sweet little Hiro-chan~"

"Aww, that's such an adorable name, Syo-chan~! My adorable little nephew is gonna be so handsome~!"

As Hiroki continued to nurse off of Syo, he let out a small cooing noise, which triggered a content sigh to leave the young red-head's lips as he leans down to kiss Syo's cheek.

"Hiroki Kurutoki, our beautiful little boy... you're definitely going to be a wonderful idol when you're older~"

Kaoru nodded in agreement as he smiled down at the tiny newborn.

"Definitely, especially with you two as his parents...~"

Otoya smiled in Kaoru's direction as he placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kaoru... for helping us with this."

Kaoru grinned and gave Otoya a thumbs up in response.

"Anything for my big brother and you, Otoya~! The Kurusu and Ittoki families both have an adorable new addition...~"


End file.
